emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04112
}} is the 4,114th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 29 July, 2005. Plot Part One Robert drives the van as Jimmy is yelling out in pain in the back. Cain is holding a bandage against Jimmy. He tells Robert to take them back to the village. In the barn outside Butlers Farm, Andy and Daz are fighting to put the flames out in the barn. Andy tells Daz to call Jack and tell them there has been a fire and that they are okay, but nothing else. In the van, Cain tells Robert to stop the van on a country lane. Cain tells Robert that as soon as Jimmy and he have got out the van, he needs to clean it up and go home. Cain assures Robert that Andy won't say anything about what happened. Jimmy shouts at Cain to get him to the hospital. At Tenant House Jack tells Andy that he is on his way and tells Andy to be careful. In the village, Cain knocks at Victoria Cottage and leaves Jimmy with Carl before walking off. In the barn, Daz and Andy are still trying to put the fire out. Daz wants to call the police but Andy reminds Daz that he might have killed Jimmy. Jack drives up to the garage where Robert is cleaning the van. He tells Robert that the barn is on fire and Robert reluctantly gets into the Landover. They speed off. In Victoria Cottage, Jimmy is in pain. Matthew tells Carl that they can't ring for an ambulance and tells Jimmy that they are keeping him out of the nick. Jimmy shouts that they should call him an ambulance. Matthew picks up his phone. At Holdgate Farm, Max is still sat with Tom and Sadie following dinner. He is looking bored and Sadie comments on it. Max's mobile rings and he jumps up to get it. In Victoria Cottage, Matthew hangs up on Max and tells Carl and Jimmy to come on. In Holdgate, Max tells Tom that he has to leave for work and promises it's not a lie. Tom lets him go. In the barn, Jack and Robert arrive at the barn. Andy and Robert stare at one another. Jack rushes into the barn and tries to put the fire out. A piece of scaffolding falls down. Jack shouts at Andy to call the police. Andy is reluctant and looks at Robert but Jack shouts at them to hurry up. Carl carries Jimmy over to the door of the Vets surgery. Max is shocked. Matthew tells them all to get inside. In Smithy Cottage, Paddy hears noises from the surgery. He looks at the door then walks away. In the surgery, Matthew asks if Max can sort Jimmy out. Max is shocked and tells them to take Jimmy to hospital. Matthew shouts at Max that Jimmy isn't going to hospital. Max refuses to help asking what they have been up to. Matthew grabs Max and tells him that Jimmy will be sent down for arson and assault if the police hear about it. In the barn, the fire is out of control. Andy is coughing from all the smoke. The police arrive. Andy tells Daz not to say anything to them. He asks Robert if Jimmy is dead. Robert replies that he isn't. Andy tells Robert that he'll be dead once they get over the fire. In the surgery, Matthew pins Max up against the door and tells him to get on with sorting out Jimmy. Max is afraid of going to prison. He tells Matthew that he has spent half his life trying to steer away from the business. Matthew attacks the cupboard and says he'll stitch up Jimmy. Max intervenes and says he'll do it. He puts some gloves on and gets a syringe. He tells Jimmy to keep still and injects him. Paddy comes to the door. Matthew and Carl hide out of sight. Max covers and tells Paddy that he has just popped in to collect something. He assures Paddy he will lock up afterwards. Max calls Matthew pathetic. Part Two At the barn, Andy tells Robert that he, Cain and Jimmy are evil and that he will get the lot of them. PC Swirling approaches and asks Andy what happened. Andy tells the police that he was fixing the quad bike until it got dark and that he knocked over a lamp and set the barn on fire. Daz comes forward and insists that Andy s lying for him. Daz tells the police that he was having a cigarette and that he obviously didn't put it out properly which caused the barn fire. The policeman replies that he doubts Andy's insurance will cover the damage. The policeman walks away. Jack tells Andy, Daz and Robert to get inside. In Wishing Well Cottage, Alice is asleep on Sam's shoulder. Cain comes in and tells Sam that if anyone asks where he was that evening, he has to say that Cain was with them all night. Sam asks what Cain will tell Debbie. Cain replies that he will sort things out with Debbie but that she won't grass him up to the police. In the Vets, Jimmy is unconscious on the table. Matthew asks how long the operation will take. In Butler's, Jack asks Daz, Andy and Robert what really happened in the barn. Andy says that Jimmy, Cain and another guy started the fire. Robert cuts in saying that Daz stabbed Jimmy King with a pitch fork which is why they lied to the police. Andy says he couldn't tell the police that Daz might have killed someone. Jack walks out of the house towards the police. Andy runs out after him and begs Jack not to tell the police. Jack relents. In the Vet's, Max tells Carl and Matthew that all he can do for Jimmy is stitch him up and make sure that he doesn't get an infection. He says that after that they are to take Jimmy home and stay away from him. Matthew tells Max that he has done okay. Max replies that Matthew has no idea what he has done. In Butler's, Jack tells Andy, Daz and Robert that he needs to call Diane. The police enter and tell Andy and Daz that the fire is under control but they will need to go through their statements once more. Jack asks if he needs to be there. The police say he doesn't. Robert offers to drive Jack home. They leave but Andy grabs Robert roughly on his way out and tells him that he'll keep. In Holdgate, Max pours himself a whisky and sits down in tears. On the way back to the village in the Landover, Jack asks Robert for his mobile. He tells Robert he doesn't want Diane worrying about where they are. He then says they are going to see the Kings first. In Holdgate, Tom walks in and asks Max if he's okay. Max says he's fine but that Jimmy has a problem. In Butler's, Andy apologises for dragging the police out and they get up to leave. Jack bangs on the door of Holdgate. Max opens the door. Jack asks to see Tom or Jimmy. Max replies that they are not there and threatens to call the police. Jack tells Max that he wouldn't want to call the police and walks off. In Victoria Cottage, Tom tells Matthew that he'd have rather had Jimmy alive and in prison than dead. Carl tells Sadie and Tom that Jimmy is still knocked out from the drugs. Sadie asks if they can move him upstairs but Carl says that would be too difficult. Tom calls Matthew and Carl a pair of lunatics. Jimmy awakens slightly. Carl tells Jimmy he's going to be okay. Tom shouts at them all that there will be police everywhere from now on following the fire and asks how they think Max will cope with it. He tells them that he wishes he had been a vet as he would have had them all put down at birth. Outside Butler's, Andy tells Daz that he should have thought sooner about his story. Daz asks how they'll get the farm running again now. Robert tries to convince Jack to go home, but he refuses to and storms towards Victoria Cottage. Jack bangs on the door and is let in by Tom. Inside, Jack and Tom start to argue with one another about what has happened. Jack asks how Andy will be able to pay for the cost of the burnt barn. Matthew points out that it will be included in the price of the field they want from Jack. Jack is furious and tries to go for Matthew. Matthew reminds Jack that there were three people who burnt down the barn and insinuates that the third person was Robert. Jack rushes outside and sees Robert is missing from the Landover. He stands in the street and hollers Robert's name. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday